1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to electronic information gathering, and more particularly to the use of a virtual human interface to conduct surveys and collect and present survey results data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Marketing and planning of all sorts is often critically dependent on customer and/or public feedback. In the context of product planning, such information can avoid the devastating effect of introducing a product the public simply does not want, is not ready for, or even a product the public finds offensive. In another context, media producers, such as those producing television series, are constantly wary of the effect on the consuming public that might be created by particular plots, changes in plots or treatment of certain issues, roles or characters. In addition, producers need to be aware of viewer preferences for use in attracting advertising. In these and other areas, accurate and timely consumer feedback is critical.
Existing techniques for obtaining satisfactory feedback and formatting it for useful and meaningful review are extremely costly. That is because they typically require employing small armies of telemarketers, data entry clerks, interviewers, statisticians and/or other data collection teams, and still others to convert, format and make sense of the information collected.
Another problem with information gathering is the attention, concentration and understanding of the participants. For example, feedback received from survey participants may be unreliable, inaccurate or unhelpful if survey participants lose interest or become distracted while taking the survey. Survey participants soon become bored with survey questions, particularly when presented in large quantities, in printed form, or unclear or tedious language, and provide abrupt, confusing, careless and/or ill-considered feedback when required to respond.
Some methods of keeping participants interested involve extrinsic motivation, such as payment. Providing extrinsic motivation is often unsatisfactory, however, because the participant is still not genuinely interested in the survey. For that, intrinsic motivation is needed. It is known that human interviewers presenting live questions can sometimes create intrinsic motivation and can maintain a participant's focus and concentration for a longer period of time. The interaction itself provides the intrinsic motivational component needed. However, not only is it extremely expensive to pay and train live interviewers, but also live human interviewers themselves can become bored when asking the same questions over and over again and repetitively logging participants' answers. When this happens, live interviewers lose their effectiveness in holding the attention of participants.
Moreover, survey sponsors can rarely rely on the relevant consumers—even by enticing them with free gifts or cash payments—to travel to the survey sponsor or any other location to take a survey. Therefore, the work is typically done in focus groups, through door-to-door canvassing, through the use of paid diaries delivered by mail or through telephone surveys. Consumers simply require utmost convenience to themselves in providing survey information. Thus, survey sponsors must also overcome the problem of survey delivery—that is, ensuring that the questions are made available at a location sufficiently convenient to participants. Extensive and expensive planning involving demographics and geographical regions is typically conducted, leading afterward to the dispatching of teams to varied locations, often nationwide.
Still another problem with traditional survey techniques relates to the long delay between the gathering of information and the conversion of the information into a form useful to the survey sponsors. Traditional data collection, data entry and tabulating processes commonly require labor intensive and error fraught keyboarding of data from survey forms. Entities conducting surveys often have to wait for results to be returned by mail before they can even begin to be processed.
What is needed is a system for gathering information from consumers which will hold the consumers' interest and avoid distraction, which will minimize the time and expense of gathering the information and making it useful and which will maximize convenience to consumers.